The facade marriage
by CavalierePrinciPessa
Summary: Yi Jung had cheated on Ga Eul only a few months before the were to marry and got a women pregnant, now Woo Bin is going to make things clear towards Ga Eul. He kept an eye on her while Yi Jung was in Sweden those years Yi Jung was away. Woo Bin looked after her and took care of her and now he wants to give her an offer. What kind of offer does Woo Bin have in mind?
1. Prologue

Story notes:  
I wrote this while I was sleeping believe it or not. Don't worry I will continue "A Reminiscent Night" tomorrow.

This is only going to be maybe 12 chapters.

Enjoy I really hope you like this new story.

Trailer to my story:

watch?v=gaBupMlQDxs

Original storylink on Lovers Parallel:

. ?sid=175

Ga Eul sighed as she stared at the walls of her apartment. She should be used to feeling anything but love for the F4 man named Yi Jung. She closed her eyes.

"Ga Eul Yang, I can not marry you." Yi Jung had stated when they were speaking on the phone one night.

"Why?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung sighed. "I can not. You see, about a month or maybe more back, I got drunk and I..."

Ga Eul needed to know what happened. "You what?" She asked.

"I got a woman with child." He told her.

At that moment, Ga Eul's world stopped. She never knew she could hurt so much after he said that. After Yi Jung told her, she started to drink as well.

Ga Eul opened her eyes as she heard a knock at her door.

"Ga Eul." Woo Bin said at the other end of the door. "I know you're home. Open up!" He told her. Ga Eul sighed as she got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Woo Bin smiled as he saw she let him slip by her and walk into her apartment. When he was on the other side of the room he turned around and faced her. That is when he saw Ga Eul still had her engagement ring on her right hand ring finger.

"Ga Eul, I advise you to remove that ring. You are not getting married to Yi Jung, the engagement is off. You're not going to be married to him." He said as he took hold of her hand, and slipped off her ring.

"What gives you the right to do this?" She asked as she noticed him walk over to her coffee table and through the ring on it.

Woo Bin sighed. "Look, I love Yi Jung like a brother but what he did to you...only a few months before you two were set to marry...I can't forgive that." Woo Bin looked into her eyes. "I can see you are still tempted to forgive him."

"It doesn't matter." Ga Eul replied.

Woo Bin in three long strokes was in front of her again. He gripped her from her shoulders.

"It does matter." He said.

Ga Eul blushed under his gaze. Those were just three simple words but when they exited his mouth, she felt her heart pounding, she could see he was concerned for her.

"You want to do what's right for others. We all can see that. But when the time comes for you're own happiness, what happens, Ga Eul?" He asked.

Ga Eul didn't say anything, she cast her eyes downward. "The man who was supposed to give you that happiness hurts you, betrays you and now you are here, in this room, why he is outside. Yi Jung is trying to make his marriage work. I know that."

Ga Eul looked up at Woo Bin with fresh tears.

"If you came here to make me feel horrible and look like a naive girl, than you succeeded in what you have set out to do." She mumbled through the tears.

Woo Bin shook his head. "No, that's not why I'm here. I am here to help you hold your head up high." He gripped her arms tightly now as he stirred down at her face. "Listen to me well, Ga Eul. You did nothing wrong."

Ga Eul looked at him. "Then explain to me why my fiancé cheated on me?"

"Ga Eul, you need to get over that now." He stated as he stepped into her kitchen and pour her and himself a drink. He handed it to her.

"Why can't you playboys not cheat on the woman who you claim to love and not..." she took a deep breathe. "and keep yourself zipped." She took her drink and attempted to finish it off.

Woo Bin took it away from her as he put his drink down. Woo Bin arched an eye brow as he heard her. "My, my Ga Eul, some mouth you got there." He said.

"I am also disappointed in him, Ga Eul." He told her after a few moments. Ga Eul wipped her tears away only that only caused her to cry harder. "Why?" She asked. "When you are just like are both playboys."

Woo Bin and Ga Eul were next to one another. He closed the gap between them. It was a chaste kiss, nothing to demanding on either of their parts. She responded to the kiss. But he still kissed her. "If he was anything like me, he wouldn't had slept with another woman and got her pregnant while he was engaged to you." He replied after the kiss.

Ga Eul stood there after the kiss, she was shocked. A blush was forming on her face. She had responded to his kiss and she didn't know why. He grinned. "You still blush?" He asked.

Ga Eul looked at him. "Why did you do that?" She inquired.

He lend forward. "You really want to know?" He asked then he hugged her which caught Ga Eul by surprise.

Ga Eul couldn't speak. She just nodded her head.

"I wanted to. You needed to be kissed and I wanted to kiss you." He said into her ear in a low sexy voice. He was worthy of his title. He was Don Juan.

"You are..." Ga Eul stated to say but then he moved her hair away from her neck and pressed his lips to it. Ga Eul stopped speaking.

"I have an idea, you know." He stated for he knew he had gotten her attention.

Ga Eul felt comfort as she heard Woo Bin speak, his warm arms held her tight. "What?" She asked.

Woo Bin took a breathe. "You and Yi Jung are still part of the "group", you want him to see how you are, right?" He asked.

Ga Eul wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was headed. "Yeah."

Woo Bin smiled. "I can help save you're pride and also have every man jealous of me, after all it is high time I answered my parents wish..." He stated more to himself then her.

Ga Eul stepped away from him. "What do you mean, Woo Bin Sunbae?" She asked and he smiled.

"Ga Eul, marry me?" He inquired softly as he stretched out his hand and ran his hand though her hair.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Even after 4 years, this story still gets plenty of reviews for just one chapter. I would like to thank all those we review my story.

Rosawellian1984: You have no idea how I'm going to make him make up for his betrayal (BWAHA)

dannybavi31:No, he doesn't deserve to die. He just was weak and did something REALLY stupid. He's still a good man. He married the woman he got "pregnant". That says something in my book ^_^

Andantecantabile: Thanks so much. I'm glad to share this story once more.

heartluv: Woo Bin does move fast. He's an excellent fighter and he CAN get the ladies. Did I mention he's hilarious too? I love when he spoke like 3 languages in one sentence. That was AWESOME! There should have been more Song Woo Bin in the series...

Jane: Updates will happen normally. Thanks for reading, Jane ^_^

leeyuri41: I'm so glad you love it. Updates will happen constantly.

PATRICIA BUSTOS: Gracias por leerme. Ga Eul y Woo Bin había química en el episodio 16 cuando él agarra la mano y Yi Jung era celoso.

Anusha - Ahsuna: Do you think the wedding will happen? ❤︎ I have every intention of having a GaBin wedding.

JenBoredToDeath: I wrote to Lovers Unparalleled (Zusumi) and the site was hacked. I remember reading my first GaBin story on the site and like 13 SoEul stories on LU. I miss that site...

Carmela-chan: I hope your excited about this GaBin fic. This one will be completed.

jeny3329: Thanks, jeny3329. Hope you'll continue reading.

pharm555: I'm so glad you like my GaBin story. I sure hope I won't disappoint anyone. I like soEul (obviously ❤︎) but in episode 16, I noticed Kim So Eun (Ga Eul) & Kim Joon (Woo Bin) have chemistry. The scene when he took her hand and Yi Jung looked on with jealous apparent in his eyes lol

nicole d bermudez : I will be continuing this story, don't worry.

Author's note: For all those reading my other 'Boys Before Flowers' story, "My Chance at love", I will be continuing that as well.

Chapter 1:

"Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul watched his every move. He smiled. "You're a kind girl, Ga Eul. What do you plan to do?" He asked. "You think because Yi Jung is gone you're dream has to end?" He asked gently.

Ga Eul shook her head. "No. Yi Jung Sunbae and I...we loved each other." Woo Bin sighed. "I know you two did but you can't be with him anymore. If the media were to find out, they would make you look like a common tramp, who wants to destroy the So family."

Ga Eul locked eyes with Woo Bin. "Why do you want to marry me? I mean, what's in it for you?" She asked, a blush forming on her cheeks. He smiled. "My parents want me to marry although I thought I would marry Jia Ho...you remember her, right?" He asked as he looked down at Ga Eul's form. (look at the girl from Woo Bin's 5 years later video...yes, I named her XD.)

"Yes. The only woman you were serious about." She replied.

"Yes, well...I know I have to eventually marry. So why not now, with you?" He asked. Ga Eul stood there, shocked. "But you hardly know me, we are just friends." She tried to reason out.

"Yes." He said taking her hand in his. "But I can get your pride back. It's not as bad as you think. At least the invitations weren't mailed out. The media doesn't know about it, only your friends, and your colleagues know, you and Yi Jung never even told your parents." He summed up.

"Woo Bin Sunbae...I need to think, what you are saying, offering...I'm grateful but I...what about love?" She asked.

She was a romantic, he knew.

Woo Bin sighed. "Ga Eul, I can't promise you anything along those lines. I can promise you we will be the best of friends, I care for you and I will never cheat on you. Can that be a foundation to our marriage?" Woo Bin asked softly. Ga Eul nodded her head. She wanted to marry the man she loved, not his best friend.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, what about...Jan Di, Jae Kyung and the F3?" She asked.

Ga Eul wasn't going to lie, she wondered what Yi Jung would think.

"You leave them to me." He replied.

"We have to be introduced to our parents." She said. Woo Bin began to walk away from her. She grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked. Woo Bin nodded his head. "I am sure, Ga Eul, we know each other well enough. I'm sorry it's me though. Who knows if we would still be here, having this discussion had I met you first, had I walked into the porridge shop six years ago first." He smiled. "If you had gone out with me more then Yi Jung. I can't complain, can I?" He asked. "After all, you did let me flirt with you six years ago and you said yes to my proposal...right?" He grinned. She let go of his arm.

Ga Eul felt flushed again. She nodded her head, not really trusting her voice. Ga Eul sighed. "How can you not complain?" She asked. "I am not glamorous like a fashion model or anything." Woo Bin looked at her. "Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?" He asked. "Frankly, I'm surprised another man didn't snatch you up already." Ga Eul turned away from Woo Bin, feeling shy. "You are a nice, sweet, successful, smart and even handsome man. Why did Jia Ho-iish walk away from you?" She heard herself ask then covered her mouth. Woo Bin smiled. "I'm sorry." She said, muttered.

"She got tired of my kindness." He replied. He looked at her as he saw Ga Eul put her hair up, due to the heat of the weather. He put his head on her shoulder. "That is the other reason." Woo Bin stated, looking at her exposed back, which he touched lightly, which caused Ga Eul to gasp lightly as well. He smiled. "You're a good girl and even my innocent caresses affect you." He smiled then stepped away from her.

Ga Eul tried not to feel affected by his touch but it didn't work. She felt her face heat up again.

Did he expect her to sleep with him? Ga Eul shook her head, that was embarrassing to ask. She didn't even want to know the answer, after all he was Don Juan.

"I should warn you, there hasn't been a divorce nor an annulment in my family for quite some time." He added. Ga Eul sighed. "So if you want heirs...I have to..." He walked away from her then they both sat down on the couch, next to each other.

Woo Bin shook his head. "Don't think about that now. That will only make you feel uncomfortable around me." He replied. He held his hand up.

"Come. I think we should meet each others parents." He told her. Ga Eul shook her head. "I...need to freshen up first." She replied, looking for the right words to use with him; she headed into the bathroom.

Woo Bin picked up the book that Ga Eul was reading, probably when she wanted to sleep on her couch.

He had visual images of her soft wet body as he heard the water running and the fact that she was affected by his soft caresses could only mean one thing. Yi Jung hadn't...they hadn't moved their relationship to the next level, they hadn't slept together.

Woo Bin sighed.

What? Did Yi Jung wait so it would be more special to her?

He shook his head.

After a few more minutes, Ga Eul came out wearing her white rope, she went into the living room, looking for her hair brush. Woo Bin saw she had also washed her hair, he found it amusing that she tired to cover herself up even more as she saw his eyes on her.

"Take it easy, sweet heart. I don't get passionate after seeing only a bit of female flesh." Woo Bin replied as he looked through the book 'Mansfield Park' by Jane Austen.

"I'm glad." She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked as he saw her go into her bedroom.

"I said I'll be out softly, darling." She stated.

Woo Bin smiled. Maybe, just maybe he'd enjoy being married to Ga Eul.

Soon enough she emerged from her room, looking pretty enough, she dried her lovely hair and had it in a bun.

But he knew she had to make an impression on his family. He stood up fro the couch.

He grabbed her purse, her phone and her jacket.

"Follow me." He said in English. "That is okay for me to see you in but for my parents a make over is required." He stated as they got into his car.

He took her to get her hair done. It was blown out straight. (episode 24 when Ga Eul walked away fro Yi Jung-like that ^-^) He smiled. That only took an hour. Next, he took her to apply some make up. It was very light, after all, she was a natural beauty. The only thing he could tell was on when he wasn't that close to her was her lipstick. (which was pink). After they had left, he took her to get her dress, a red v-neck that showed a bit of her curves. Woo Bin stood there. She was beautiful, he had to concentrate. At the same store, he bought her matching shoes, soon as their business was finished, they left. The last place was the jewelry store. Woo Bin picked out a pair of gold heart earrings and a gorgeous engagment ring while Ga Eul waited for him outside. While he was inside, Ga Eul could hear whistles from meny men and she blushed. Woo Bin stepped outside and saw a man was about to approach Ga Eul. "Sweet heart, I got you a present." Ga Eul looked at him. He opened the black velvet box. "Marry me?" He asked, looking at the man who was about to approach Ga Eul.

By then the man walked away. She smiled. "Thank you...for doing that and for the gifts. But you should know I don't like worldly goods," Woo Bin smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied.

They drove to the Song Mansion.

A maid saw Woo Bin, who had just walked in. "Young Master, you're mother has been inquiring after you." She said.

Woo Bin held Ga Eul's hand and they stepped into the study.

"Mother." He said.

"Oh Woo Bin, my son, where have you been?" His mother asked him as she brought down the book she was reading and placed it on her lap.

"I'm sorry mother. I had some personal business to attend." He said with a smile. Mrs. Song looked next to Woo Bin and she smiled. "Who is this lovely flower, Woo Bin, my son?" She asked.

Ga Eul bowed her head respectfully. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Song." Ga Eul said. Mrs. Song smiled. "Mother, this is Ms. Chu Ga Eul." He took a breathe. "My fiancée."

Mrs. Song looked at them, shocked was apparent in her face. "Oh my son, I never thought you would marry. Why, you're father and I thought we had to arrange you're marriage. But now, that is not the case." Mrs. Song smiled. "You're father is currently in Russia at the moment dealing with some business. But he will be pleased." His mother had informed them.

Mrs. Song extended her hand, motioning the two to sit.

A maid was standing near by.

"Please bring three teas."

The maid smiled. "Yes, Madam."

"So...tell me how you two met." Woo Bin smiled as they sat net to one another. Woo Bin put his hand oer Ga Eul's shoulder and it didn't make her uncomfortable in the least, which suprised her. "It was by my best friend, Geum Jan Di." Ga Eul said. "And Jun Pyo." Woo Bin finished.

"Oh yes, those two married three months ago." Mrs. Song said. "What do you do, Ms. Chu?" Mrs. Song asked.

"I am an elementary teacher." Ga Eul replied.

"So I take it you love children?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, Madam." Ga Eul stated. Mrs. Song smiled. As Woo Bin heard Ga Eul speak, especially about her work and the children, he was fascinated by her.

After they finished speaking, they left the Mansion.

"That wasn't so hard." He said.

"No. My mother, I'm sure, is going to be charmed by you. My father will question you." Ga Eul told him and he just smiled.

They rode to Mr and Mrs. Chu's home.

"Ga Eul." her mother began as she opened the front door and saw her beautiful daughter then she saw a handsome man beside her daughter, she spotted Woo Bin. "Who is this handsome lad?" She asked as she let them in. Mr. Chu saw Woo Bin.

Woo Bin smiled. "How do you do, Sir? My name is..." Woo Bin didn't get a chance to finish.

"Song Woo Bin." Mr. Chu extended his hand. "I remember how you helped my family when you're company hired me after I lost my job." Mr. Chu bent his head, respectfully.

Ga Eul was shocked.

Was he the reason why things returned to normal so quickly? She covered up her shock.

"Sir, Madam, I believe I should be doing this." He said. "Mr. Chu, I would like to have your consent to marry Ga Eul." Mr. Chu smiled. "After what you have done for my family, of course. Ga Eul is the apple of my eye. Take good care of her." Woo Bin smiled. "I will, Sir."

Mrs. Chu smiled. "Oh, my dear, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mrs. Chu asked. Ga Eul looked to Woo Bin, who was smiling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Ga Eul smiled. "You two look like your going around the town tonight." Mr. Chu added.

Woo Bin smiled. "Indeed, we are, Sir."

Ga Eul hugged her parents.

"Ga Eul, shall we?" Woo Bin asked, very charmingly.

Woo Bin extended his hand and Ga Eul took hold of it.

They left.

Soon as they were back in his yellow car, he put his seat belt on. Ga Eul looked at him. "No wonder you weren't nervous. You helped my dad during that time." Woo Bin looked at Ga Eul when they stopped at a red light.

"Yes." He looked over to her clearly amused by her shocked face. But then he noticed something she was lacking as they were in the car. "Seat belt, Ga Eul." She put it on.

She looked at him. "Where are we going, Woo Bin Sunbae?" She asked.

Woo Bin smiled. "It's a surprise." He said with a smile.

Soon they were by the docks.

"When we get back, I'll speak to our friends." He told her with a gentle, kind look. "We, my dear, are going on my yacht."

Woo Bin parked his car and they walked to the yacht and took a seat. The Captain was moving her out.

Woo Bin extended his hand and Ga Eul accepted it after a few seconds.

"Tell me what you want this night to be and I'll arrange it." Woo Bin told her as he held her hand then with his other hand, he spun her around and whispered that in her ear in his low, sexy voice.

End 1


	3. Chapter 2

Pharm555: Thank you so much. There is chemistry between them. The way Jan Di helped Ji Hoo & Jun Pyo change, Ga Eul helped change Yi Jung & Woo Bin in this.

nicoledbermudez: Every week I'll be posting a new chapter.

dannybavi31: Woo Bin is a sweetheart lol So glad you like GaBin. Yi Jung is not in love with another woman. He just got drunk and slept with a woman and the result is the woman is "Pregnant"

jeny3329: I hope Yi Jung's reaction won't disappoint anyone. He will not hit Ga Eul or even Woo Bin. He's not Jun Pyo lol

Rosawellian1984: I have a story of Woo Bin and jae Kying called "My Change At Love". It's my other story of BBF. Hope you'll check it out. I wrote this story years ago. Let's see if Ga Eul will fall in love with Woo Bin ^_^

Anusha-Ahsuna: Thank you for reading. Their marriage will have a few issues. You'll see how it'll happen within the next 3 chapters.

aylintekknikker: Thank you so much. Hope you'll continue to read.

Patricia Bustos: Ga Eul y Woo Bin se casaron en el final del capítulo 3. Capítulo 4 es una continuación de donde se reanuda la boda. Woo Bin irá al rescate ga de Eul. Ella será secuestrado.

heartluv: Woo Bin is a sweeet talker LOl I loved the '5 seconds kill' moves he demonstrated on Jan Di. Now he showned ga Eul the '5 seconds kill'

Chapter 2:

Woo Bin felt her lean into his chest.

"Is that a trick question?" She asked, Woo Bin didn't have time to answer her, since her phone rang. She saw it was Jan Di and Woo Bin saw the caller id. He grabbed her phone and shut it off.

"In two days...I'll speak to them in two days." He informed her just before he moved her hair away from her neck and he lowered his head and sucked her neck. Ga Eul gasped. She turned around and pushed him away.

A tint of blush was on her cheeks. Woo Bin just had to smile down and grin at her. These were just innocent touches compared to what he did in the past with other girls.

"We shouldn't...you shouldn't do that." She told him, nervous and unsure of herself, her feelings for the man before her.

He smiled and let go. "Hey, easy there." He stated in English then he had to grin at her. "I'm not the type of guy who would force an inexperienced woman into anything." Ga Eul's eyes met his.

Did he just insult her for not losing her virginity?

"Woo Bin Sunbae, I'm not going to explain my..." Ga Eul trailed off as she watched Woo Bin smiling at her, clearly amused.

"Ssshhhh." He replied as he snapped his fingers and blue, red, white and even pink fireworks could be seen in the night sky. Ga Eul looked up and smiled. Woo Bin grinned. What followed afterwards was a violin musician playing a sweet tune.

Ga Eul felt chilly and Woo Bin felt her arm that was cool. He shrugged his brown leather jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. He grabbed her hand firmly and placed them over the back of his neck as they began to dance to the music.

Woo Bin looked down at her, he couldn't explain why he enjoyed having her in his arms. It unnerved him to say the least. He had went to bed with many women, but Ga Eul...she wasn't one of those one night stands no. She was going to be his wife. He knew Yi Jung was going to give him hell for proposing to Ga Eul. The woman, no, the lady that needed his help and he didn't want to have an arranged marriage. He would rather marry a lady friend then the other. Ga Eul kept her eyes on anything but him since she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her. She decided to break their uncomfortable silence.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, what kind of wedding do you want?" She asked softly, picking up her courage to look at him in the eyes.

He smiled. "My parents will see to it that it will be in a Chruch. However, you can decorate it anyway you want. I will see to that." He smiled down at her.

"The vows?" She asked.

Woo Bin cleared his throat.

"Depends. I always like the idea of writing my own." He told her.

The way he was looking at her made her heart speed up.

"Something special?" She asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head then he decided to have some fun with his fiancée.

He touched the back of one of her hands, which was still on his neck, as they danced to the music. He brought her close to his body, he watched Ga Eul's expression then continued with his little game. He ran a finger down her nose. Ga Eul remained speechless, surprised. Woo Bin liked the last act of the 'five second kill' the most. He dipped her and then he smiled. Ga Eul gasped as she saw him move his head, coming close to hers. She closed her eyes and he attacked her lips with his own, wanting her to experience what it meant to be truly kissed. His kiss grew tender. Ga Eul had a hard time trying to think, she felt her knees buckling beneath her. After he ended the kiss, Ga Eul stared up at him bewildered. Woo Bin smirked down at her. He couldn't help himself from wanting to kiss those lips of hers again. He looked at her lips. She had tasted like strawberries. This was an innocent act, actually. Woo Bin wanted to give her time before he made any sexual moves on her.

They had just gotten engaged today.

He couldn't help himself. He was alone with a beautiful woman and he knew what to do with her. The only thing from stopping him was the fact that she wasn't ready yet.

"What...was that?" She asked as she caught her breath.

Woo Bin smiled at her, then he brought her up. "I was having some fun with you."

Ga Eul opened her mouth and pointed at him. "You think I am some toy you can play with?" She asked.

Woo Bin shook his head. "No, but I wanted...needed you to see what it meant to be completely kissed. You are still in you're shell which surprises me, Ga Eul." He informed her.

"I'm not one of those girls who will let any man tou-" Woo Bin put a finger to her lips to quite her.

"I know that much." He said.

"What you mean to say is I'm a prude." She stated as she grabbed the hand that was on her lips and Woo Bin smiled and shook his head again. "Not in the least. You are shy and there is nothing wrong with that. You have your principles and that shows me you are a true lady." he looked at her.

"Woo Bin Sunbae." Woo Bin lightly touched her back, which was covered by two types of material. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head slowly.

He brought her to a romantic dinner set for two. Woo Bin helped her to her seat then sat down.

They ate in silence. "The reception." Ga Eul stated, bring her head up, looking shyly at him.

Woo Bin looked down at her with a smile. "I want it to be here." He replied.

Ga Eul nodded her head. "I would like that." He smiled.

Soon it was time for them to rest.

Ga Eul bid a goodnight to her fiancé.

Woo Bin nodded his head then a breeze made Ga Eul's hair move and touch his cheek lightly.

He grabbed her arms and he bent down capturing her lips again.

"Goodnight." He replied with a smile then he added "Your room is towards the right down below."

Ga Eul nodded her head, soon as she was out of his sight she put her hand to her heart and felt it beating rapidly against her chest. She touched her lips with her other hand. Yi Jung Sunbae had never kissed her in the way Woo Bin Sunbae kissed her on this day.

Not soon after Ga Eul went to her room, Woo Bin went below and towards the left of Ga Eul's room was his room.

He took off his tie and then his shirt.

What was this warm feeling he had? Her kiss was still lingering in the back of his mind. He undressed and put a pair of sweat pants on, earlier he made a call to get Ga Eul some more clothes as well, he smiled.

He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

He was dreaming.

Ga Eul appeared to him, wearing a white night gown. His eyes were open, she got on his bed moving up to him, she titled her head up and their lips met. Their kisses grew more desprate as they let their desires take over. Woo Bin sighed against her lips, then he touched her back and pulled off her gown, kissing and licking the new skin he saw. He made them switch places on the bed with a spin. His lips found her again. She kissed his shoulder, her hands traveling down his back, she pulled him closer to her...

Woo Bin awoke at nine in the morning. "Stupid dream." He said. He got up and opened and walked aboard deck.

Ga Eul was in the water. She had her eyes closed but then her left leg started to feel numb. She tried to catch her breath but it didn't work since she was scared. The yacht was now twenty-five yards away from her.

For some reason, Woo Bin felt the need to look over the peer. His blood ran cold as he saw Ga eul in the water. He informed the captain to turn the boat around. Ga Eul's head went under the water. He jumped from the peer and swam to her, swimming as fast as he could. Now he knew what made Yi Jung run as fast as he did when she almost got knocked down by that drunk skateboarder. He managed to get both of them back on the yacht safely. When Woo Bin finally held Ga Eul in his arms, he saw she wasn't breathing. He pressed his lips to hers then placed the palms of his hands on her chest pushing in, trying to get that water up, make her breathe. He felt her stir and she coughed up water. He sighed.

A maid brought both of them towels.

Ga Eul opened her eyes and looked at a concerned Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, I'm sorry...thank you." She muttered to him. Woo Bin moved a strand of her wet hair away from her face.

Why was it that he felt his heart stop when he saw Ga Eul like that?

"It's okay. Rest now. We'll discuss it later." He replied.

Two hours had pased and he saw Ga Eul was sitting up on a beach chair.

"What were you doing?" He asked softly while taking a seat next to her.

"I woke up hot so I went to take a swim. I swear I won't do it again." Ga Eul told him then she lend up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Woo Bin was taken back by their physical contact; he remembered his dream.

He put his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "I'm not telling you...you can't do it...just please...let me know next time, alright? I'm not that kind of guy who orders women around." He smiled at her then kissed her temple.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

Woo Bin Sunbae was so sweet to her.

She thought he was going to yell at her. That is what Yi Jung Sunbae would have done. Ga Eul shook her head. No she shouldn't be thinking of him.

Her heart rate increased.

Why couldn't she have fallen in love with Woo Bin Sunbae?

Woo Bin reached for his phone.

"I'm going to tell everyone to meet us tomorrow." He announced.

He called the F3 and Jae Kyung, who also arrived back in Korea.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

Soon as he got off the phone, he looked to his side and Ga Eul looked up at him questionably.

"What can we do here, for one more day?" She asked.

Woo Bin smiled. "I did ask for an art room." He grabbed her hand and led her to the deck below. He opened the door and Ga Eul's eyes widened.

It was all kinds of art and pottery.

She turned and looked at woo Bin. She smiled up at him. "Thank you." She said.

Woo Bin nodded his head. His phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, yes, thank you for letting me know." When Woo Bin got off the phone and looked to Ga Eul. "Ga Eul, sadly, you have to come back. my father arrived back and he wants to meet you." Ga Eul turned and looked at Woo Bin, she nodded her head. "I understand." She said with a smile.

"Whenever you want to escape from the outside world just come here." He said and the captain went full speed ahead. Within only eight hours, they were back in the yellow car that belonged to Woo Bin. Woo Bin noticed Ga Eul's hair dried naturally and it was straight. She was beautiful. Woo Bin took her to get a bit of make up on again, she didn't need to change her clothes since he provided her with a new wardrobe. She had on a green sun dress.

They arrived back at the mansion. Woo Bin saw his father in the garden. They both got out of the car and Ga Eul put her arm in his. Woo Bin smiled down at her.

"Father." Woo Bin said as they walked up to the older man.

Woo Bin's father smiled. "Woo Bin, my lad." Mr. Song said then he saw the lovely young lady next to him.

"And who is this?" He asked as he kissed her hand. Ga Eul smiled. "How do you do, Sir? My name is Chu Ga Eul." Ga Eul bent her head respectfully.

Mr. Song smiled. "What a lovely girl." Woo Bin smiled. "I suppose you two have decided on where you would like the reception to take place?" The older Mr. Song asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head. "The yacht."

Mr. Song looked at his son. "Are you sure?" Ga Eul nodded her head, as well. "It's beautiful."

Mr. Song nodded his head. "The only time the Church is free this week is three O'Clock in two days. You're mother called soon as she awoke." Mr. Song grinned.

Woo Bin sighed. "Excellent."

"My dear, tomorrow I'm afraid you will be under some heavy stress...your gown." Mr. Song added. "Don't worry, I made a call to a wedding coordinator. She will take care of everything else."

The two nodded their heads.

"You are an elementary teacher, Ms. Chu? My wife told me you love your career."

"Yes, Sir." Mr. Song laughed. "Stop with the 'Yes, Sir', I feel as if I was in the military." Mr. Song turned to his son. "My Son, you have gotten lucky. Ms. Chu has everything; intelligence, beauty, wit, and humor, from what I can see."

Woo Bin smiled. "Ga Eul is not like any of the woman I have known before." Ga Eul blushed under his phrases.

After they left the Song Mansion, Woo Bin called the F3 and Ga Eul called Jan Di and Jae Kyung Unnie. She told her friends to meet them in the F4 lounge.

When they arrived, Ga Eul saw everyone including Yi Jung Sunbae. They were all there. Woo Bin walked in holding Ga Eul's hand. Yi Jung stood up as soon as he saw them.

Jan Di made sure she was far away from Yi Jung Sunbae or he would feel her wrath.

"Woo Bin, what is going on?" Yi Jung asked.

Woo Bin looked at the F3, Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

"I asked Ga Eul to be my wife." He said simply.

Yi Jung looked at his best friend with wide eyes then looked at Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul Yang." Yi Jung stated her name softly.

"I accepted his proposal." She said with a smile as she looked directly to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung was sure that smile was an 'act'.

Jan Di pulled Ga Eul away from Woo Bin.

"Ga Eul, are you sure?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

Jae Kyung laughed. "Oh Ga Eul, I'm so happy for you." She said as she hugged her two best friends. "Isn't it a bit soon though?" She asked.

Ga Eul smiled and shook her head.

Yi Jung walked up to Woo Bin.

"How could you betray me?" He roared.

"I didn't. I don't want anything to get in the way of our friendship, Yi Jung. Besides you told me yourself that your relationship with Ga Eul was over." Woo Bin looked at Yi Jung. "What? Did you expect her to never marry? Since you married someone else after..." No, Woo Bin didn't want to hurt his best friend.

Woo Bin wasn't sure if they things were going to come down to blows. But he wanted to keep the peace with his long time friends.

Yi Jung remained silent. "Ga Eul, she is a sweet girl and I care for her. Shouldn't her happiness mean something to you?"

Yi Jung nodded his head slowly. "A betrayal did occur, it was by you're hand, Yi Jung. I swear I won't hurt Ga Eul. I was just there in her time of need." He replied.

Yi Jung sighed and held out his hand. "Congratulations." Yi Jung said, trying to be happy for them.

Ji Hoo smiled. "You're going to be a one woman man?" Ji Hoo asked, he was sure his friend was but he needed to ask.

Woo Bin nodded his head. "My fiancée deserves that."

Ji Hoo patted his arm.

Jun Pyo got up from his seat and his smiled, walking up to Woo Bin. "I never thought I'd see the day." Jun Pyo hugged Woo Bin. "Congrats, man."

Yi Jung walked up to Ga Eul.

"How can you do this?" He asked.

Ga Eul turned to her side and looked at Yi Jung, who was as handsome as ever.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"You don't love him, you love me. What was all that talk about you're soulmate, if you..."

Yi Jung didn't finish, Ga Eul interrupted him. "If you loved me like you said you did, why is it you got another woman...another woman is expecting your child." Ga Eul sighed. She didn't want to continue this.

Yi Jung sighed. She was right. "Ga Eul Yang, I want you to be happy. That is all I ask." He told her.

Soon after that, Woo Bin dropped Ga Eul off in front of her apartment.

After he saw she was in safely, he drove back to his home.

The next day, after school, Jae Kyung and Jan Di went with her to get her wedding gown. Ga Eul's mother joined them.

Ga Eul tried on six gowns and no luck, so far. On the last rack, she pulled an exquisite gown out and tried it on.

Ga Eul's mother cried after she zipped her up.

"This is it, this is my gown." Ga Eul stated.

"You look amazing, Ga Eul." Jan Di replied with a smile.

"Woo Bin will see a lovely vision of white and he will not be able to take his eyes off you." Jae Kyung smiled as she stated the obvious. "Here's you're veil." She said.

Ga Eul tried it on.

Ga Eul took out her list she made between yesterday and earlier this day.

"The gown-check. We still need to get a move on things. I still need to get my hair done. I need to get the shoes, the make up, and I have to decorated the Aisle with white bows and a single red red in the bows." Ga Eul sighed.

"If we split up, we an get things done." Jae Kyung said.

It was night fall already.

Jae Kyung got the white bows and roses. Jan Di got Ga Eul's make up. Mrs. Chu got her daughters high heel shoes.

Ga Eul arrived home, carrying her gown, the shoes, the make up. Her hair looked very nice.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung were setting up the Church with the white bows and red roses.

That night Woo Bin knew what his vows to Ga Eul would be. Ga Eul wrote down what her vows to Woo Bin Sunbae before she went to sleep this night.

End 2


End file.
